


Push Her Buttons

by reiyusa



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiyusa/pseuds/reiyusa
Summary: Teaching Kokichi when enough is enough isn't the easiest task... but he has to learn one way or another





	Push Her Buttons

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys! First Oumeno oneshot posted on here! Not gonna lie, I'm a bit nervous about posting this, but I think it's decently written. I hope to write more in the future, though!

“You really are fun to mess with, Himiko!”

“Stop it, Kokichi!”

It was their everyday cycle. Himiko would wake up, get dressed, walk out and talk with her friends for a bit, and then inevitably encounter Kokichi, having him torture her for his own personal amusement.

Whether it’d be a dumb lie or nonstop chatter that can annoy anyone to death, Kokichi Ouma knew best when it came to ridiculing the tiny mage. Unfortunate for Himiko, she had yet to find a way to fully block out the ultimate supreme leader.

If anything, she might’ve been reaching her limit with him.

“Say, how does a rabbit pop out of this anyway?” Kokichi currently held Himiko’s hat in his hand, extending his arm away from her. He was lucky to have the advantage of Himiko being too short to not reach him.

“Give it back!” Himiko tried all she could to reach for her hat, tiptoeing and swatting her hand, yet nothing worked.

The tedious grin on Kokichi’s face seemed to grow wider. “Don’t be so sour, Witchy! Now, why don’t you show me one of your _oh so_ marvelous magic tricks? I’ll give you your hat back if you do.”

Himiko puffed out her cheeks in frustration. “That’s a lie! I know you won’t hand it back.”

His eyebrows raised up in shock, a dramatic gasp left his mouth. “Are you saying that I’m a… _liar_? I’m so hurt, Himiko! You’re such a meanie!”

The fake tears that Kokichi would always use against anyone followed, and Himiko had enough of it. Actual tears threatened to trickle down her face as she made up her mind and readied herself to leave.

“Fine! And for my next act, _I’ll_ disappear far away from you!” She didn’t waste any time while storming away from Kokichi. What started out as small stomps turned into a full-on sprint, sobs escaping Himiko as she ran away from Kokichi.

He should’ve felt satisfied. Mage hat in hand, the supreme leader looked down to observe it, eyeballing the prize he ultimately won. He should’ve felt pleased with the result, yet…

 _‘Geez, I’ve never seen her break down like that_ ,’ Kokichi mentally noted as he remembered how the stream of tears made their way down Himiko’s delicate face. _‘Could it be that I’ve pushed her past the line? If so, what do I care? She’s an annoying little mage, a dumb, magical little pest. I should be proud that I helped turn on her waterworks.’_

Yet Kokichi couldn’t help but feel _something_ bite at him. Was it guilt? Pity? He couldn’t tell. But damn, it was as annoying as Himiko herself, and Kokichi knew that if he didn’t deal with it now it’d still be out to bother him later.

_‘I’ll go visit her… Only to see if I can make her cry harder, that is!’_

\----

Kokichi found himself outside of Himiko’s dorm. It felt odd; he never had a reason to show up in front of her door before. And it felt even more odd as he got stares from fellow students who saw him walk towards Himiko’s dorm.

‘ _Tenko surely was pissed, she was so quick to assume I’ve done something to Himiko,’_ Kokichi remembered shrugging off Tenko’s screeching and remarks about him having something to do with Himiko crying. _‘I have done nothing of the sort to harm her! But, of course, that is a lie.’_

He brought his hand up to knock on the door, but hesitated. The unexplainable feeling came back to him, and it annoyed him even more.

 _‘This is worse than an unwanted itch,’_ he rolled his eyes as he used his knuckles to knock against the door. _‘Better get over this quick, I’ve had enough of hearing Himiko whine like the infant she is_.’

There was the sound of a click before the door opened up at a slow pace. Behind the piece of wood was none other than the tiny magician herself.

Kokichi smiled at first, but soon his cheeky grin faded a bit at the sight of Himiko. So much was off about her: her bloodshot eyes, how more tired she looked than usual, the hardly visible trail on her cheeks that was left behind by her tears.  A simple snatch of a hat made her feel _how_ bad again?

“What do you want now?” Himiko asked bitterly, her stone-cold gaze avoided Kokichi’s own eyes at all cost. “Did ya come back to hurt my feelings even more?”

“Why, of course!” Kokichi chirped, his smile returning. He probably should’ve picked a better answer.

Himiko was quick to slam the door in his face, but before she could Kokichi intervened by placing his foot between the door. “Ah, that was a lie. Kinda. Sorta.”

“Then why are you here? What, you’re gonna ‘modestly’ hand me back my hat?”

“Yes, actually!” Kokichi happily placed the hat on top of Himiko, though it was forced onto her harshly and it turned out crooked. “There, problem solved, we can put everything behind us now.”

No reply. Himiko stood in silence, her expression unreadable.

Things got a bit awkward amidst the quietness that lingered. Kokichi tried to piece it all together; he gave her what she wanted, right? The feeling should’ve gone away and Himiko should’ve moved on.

But Himiko wasn’t stupid enough to easily forgive him. He was a liar, after all. For all she knew, his poor excuse for an apology would have meant nothing at all.

“My little mage, why keep the sour face?” Kokichi had the nerve to keep pushing her buttons. “The deed is done. You got your hat back, and now I’m let off the hook-”

“You’re so selfish!” Himiko’s cry alerted Kokichi, being so out of the blue it made him jump a little. “You never think about anyone else’s emotions! You’re so quick to abuse of their feelings, and it gets tiring!”

Kokichi shouldn’t have felt smug at that moment. Everything that came out of Himiko’s mouth was right: Kokichi didn’t have the time to care about anyone’s feelings, all he cared about was seeing their reactions to his lies or pranks.

“I can only h-handle you for so long, y’know…” Himiko sniffled, her gaze dropping to the floor. “I have my own limits you shouldn’t reach…”

And then it hit him. _‘Oh. So it_ was _guilt. That was the feeling.’_

There was something so off-putting, seeing Himiko as a sobbing mess. Kokichi was already used to her simply walking away whenever he’d surprise her with a lie, but this? It didn’t feel right.

Kokichi suddenly had his arms wide open. Himiko looked up only to have confusion smothered all over her face.

“Um…” She stared at him, cautious about what he’d do next. “You okay?”

“Can’t you tell I’m giving you a warm welcome to hug me?” Kokichi grinned from ear-to-ear. This only concerned the redhead even further.

“Ugh, don’t you know I’m not in the mood for one of your stupid pranks?”

“Who said this is one?”

“Who says it isn’t?”

“Well, that’s for you to find out.”

She shouldn’t have thought about making the decision. She could’ve easily closed the door in his face and dumped herself on her bed. Besides, the longer Kokichi kept pestering her, the more mana was being drained from her.

Yet she took the risk anyway.

Himiko slowly scooted closer towards Kokichi, until she finally wrapped her arms around him. And as if on cue, she began to cry again.

Neither wanted to admit it, but something about hugging each other felt… strangely nice. Not like they each needed to know, anyway.

Something else began to tug at Kokichi. Being there, embracing Himiko, it made him feel something entirely new.

Gently accepting her hug, he whispered to her, “I’m sorry.”

And for once in his life, he was not lying.


End file.
